


Promises in the night

by funnyhowthatis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, tiny post e122 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyhowthatis/pseuds/funnyhowthatis
Summary: Beau wakes up again from terrible dreams, and Yasha is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Promises in the night

Yasha found herself blinking awake, the moon coming in hazily through the windows, to the sound of fierce scribbling. 

“Beau. Beau -”

No response. She was standing at the makeshift desk in the corner of the room, writing furiously.

Yasha rose from bed, and came to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. Incomprehensible marks, long intentional arrows connecting nonsense symbols, words written over one another to the point of illegibility.

“Beau…” it’s softer, more heartbroken. Yasha placed a steady hand on her back.

“I have to… I have to finish my notes.” Yasha could see a line of sweat across Beau’s forehead, could feel a slight shaking in her body, and could feel the glare of the eye - oh, no, not a new one - on her shoulder.

“I have to write down what they were saying. They were saying so many things, so many things, so many screams, so many -”

Yasha gripped Beau by the shoulders more intently now, a firm and warm touch, until she could feel Beau relax slightly and lean back into her.

“Yasha, there were so many screams, so many screams, how am I supposed to write down all of them?”

Yasha said nothing, only wrapped her arms around Beau and held her, rocking slightly, pressing her lips to the top of Beau’s head.

They remained like this until Beau stopped shaking, until the cold sweats subsided, until Beau turned in to face Yasha.

“They’re getting worse. The dreams are getting worse.”

“I know.”

“You don’t have to -”

“I will always be here for you.”

So weak, so helpless in this moment, Beau looked up at her.

“But I can’t control -”

“Always. No matter how many eyes you have.” Yasha smiled slightly, and Beau laughed shakily, before the tears came.

Yasha guided her back to bed, and held her in bed, too, as the tears continued to fall, as the shakes returned and subsided again.

And she would do it again another night. And again.


End file.
